rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Allan Poe
Information on Rapper Edgar Allan Poe (born Edgar Poe; January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) was an American author, poet, editor and literary critic, considered part of the American Romantic Movement. Best known for his tales of mystery and the macabre, Poe was one of the earliest American practitioners of the short story and is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre. He is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction.[1] He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career.[2] He was born as Edgar Poe in Boston, Massachusetts; he was orphaned young when his mother died shortly after his father abandoned the family. Poe was taken in by John and Frances Allan, of Richmond, Virginia, but they never formally adopted him. He attended the University of Virginia for one semester but left due to lack of money. After enlisting in the Army and later failing as an officer's cadet at West Point, Poe parted ways with the Allans. His publishing career began humbly, with an anonymous collection of poems, Tamerlane and Other Poems (1827), credited only to "a Bostonian". Poe switched his focus to prose and spent the next several years working for literary journals and periodicals, becoming known for his own style of literary criticism. His work forced him to move among several cities, including Baltimore, Philadelphia, and New York City. In Baltimore in 1835, he married Virginia Clemm, his 13-year-old cousin. In January 1845 Poe published his poem, "The Raven", to instant success. His wife died of tuberculosis two years after its publication. He began planning to produce his own journal, The Penn (later renamed The Stylus), though he died before it could be produced. On October 7, 1849, at age 40, Poe died in Baltimore; the cause of his death is unknown and has been variously attributed to alcohol, brain congestion, cholera, drugs, heart disease, rabies, suicide, tuberculosis, and other agents.[3] Poe and his works influenced literature in the United States and around the world, as well as in specialized fields, such as cosmology and cryptography. Poe and his work appear throughout popular culture in literature, music, films, and television. A number of his homes are dedicated museums today. The Mystery Writers of America present an annual award known as the Edgar Award for distinguished work in the mystery genre. Lyrics Vs Stephen King Verse 1 Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary. I pondered how you would lose this battle and be sent back to Derry. You’re more pathetic than IT, and you’re crazier than Jack. I’m the original horror, better be ready for this bird’s attack. You will be mashed up and your Bones will be thrown into a Bag. This is the only time that your Stand won’t be acknowledged, you hag. Your books are slow. They are sad and a horrible bore. Now Quote the Raven, you will battle “Nevermore.” Verse 2 Ho! The sound of your voice is hurting the dead. Respect the Sematary. You’re going to be beat up so bad you’ll be looking worse than Carrie! You write about “Dark Towers.” All you have is your small Jelly Bean. You fell short of the “King” of Horror; you’re more like the Queen. I’ll Masque your face with the Red Death. You’ll be calling me The Dark Man. You are quick to write, but slow to understand. I’m the master, call me Dupin. I will give you Insomnia, make you suffer from Nightmares. I’m Fear Itself. This is your Fall, you belong to the House of Usher. You'll just end up shelved. Category:Epic Patts Battles of History Category:Patts9009 Category:Rapper Category:Male Category:Stephen King